1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package transfer equipment for receiving packages from an overhead conveyor and delivering them to a stock conveyor located below the overhead conveyor.
2. Prior Art
Packages produced by a winder are suspended and transported by an overhead conveyor, being stocked on a multiple-stage stock conveyors located below the overhead conveyor. That is, for transportation, there is required such a device that receives packages from the overhead conveyor and transfers them over onto the stock conveyor. As this type of package transfer equipment, "a package transfer equipment" disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent No. Hei 1-96472 has already been developed by the present applicant.
The package transfer equipment mentioned above, however, has the disadvantages that since packages suspended from the overhead conveyor are transferred by a package receiving-delivering means onto a package receiving table, which is then lowered to carry the packages downwardly, and are delivered to a stock conveyor by a two-step motion, the whole equipment will become costly, and that package transfer motion can not quickly be performed.